


The Outsider

by itachislittlecrow (orphan_account)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Akatsuki - Freeform, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Errrr I'm garbage okay, F/M, Face Slapping, Genjutsu, Going to Hell, Hair-pulling, Konohagakure | Hidden Leaf Village, Kumogakure | Hidden Cloud Village, Loss of Virginity, Mangekyou Sharingan, Mission Fic, Oral Sex, Physical Abuse, Porn With Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Shameless Smut, Sharingan, Shinobi, Torture, Vaginal Fingering, Virginity, dom itachi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:00:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23030566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/itachislittlecrow
Summary: Sayuri is sent to Kumogakure on her first solo-mission, what should have been a basic assassination mission but proves to be far more complicated. Especially when she runs into two members of the Akatsuki and suddenly becomes a captive.
Relationships: Uchiha Itachi/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 27





	The Outsider

**Author's Note:**

> (Hi guys! Here's my second Akatsuki fic, yay! Finally an Itachi one! I think I will write more chapters to this but I'm really not sure at this points so for now it'll just be a oneshot. We'll see. As always, let me know what you guys think and thank you for taking the time to read my story 💖 💖 💖 Sayuri is my own original character I own nothing about Naruto or any of it's characters.)

“Sayuri, this is a simple assassination mission. Eiji Takahashi was last seen in Kumogakure, a defect who has some very important information about our village that could be detrimental if he’s found by anyone else but us. This is your first solo mission as a Kunoichi. Don’t screw up.” Tsunade was harsh as always, but it was out of care for the village and for her people. Sayuri had potential, scoring the top in her class at Taijutsu and even graduating early. But she was still young, only 16, and sending her on this solo mission would be the true test of her skills.

“Hai, Tsunade-san. I will not fail.” Sayuri smiled at the hokage and then left, her expression fading to one wrought with anxiety once she was safely outside the room. She was confident in her own ability, but this was still a big step.

Once she stepped outside into the sunshine and fresh air of Konoha, she felt a little better. Regardless of her anxieties, the mission had to be done and it was time to prepare.

* * *

_Two days later…_

Kumogakure was cold and stormy, the complete opposite of her home. Once Sayuri had arrived, the weight of responsibility had really hit her and after checking into her room at the inn she’d allowed herself a brief panic attack and some hyperventilating, before finally collecting her emotions and beginning the monotonous task of information collection.

She wore the uniform of the city to blend in, although it was a slight inconvenience. The white kimono felt tight and constricting, and her sensei had instructed that she wear a kasa to hide the distinct fiery red of her hair.

Dead end after dead end she was finally tired of asking the same question and decided to take a break in one of the local taverns, choosing a seat at the bar where she ordered herself a glass of amazake to pass the time. The bartender set the glass down in front of Sayuri just as two men took the seats next to her, speaking in hushed tones. She glanced at them tiredly from beneath her kasa, noting that one of them had a distinct jagged scar running down his cheek, and then, what he said about made her heart leap out of her chest in joy.

“Eiji is going to be pissed. Out of all places, how could they have known we would be hiding here?!” One man sighed and took a drink of his sake, slamming the glass back down.

Her eyes widened slightly. Did they already know she had been sent to kill their master? How could they have found out so fast?

“We should have got out when we had the chance.” The other man grumbled, head between his hands.

Either way, these two would be the ticket to completing her mission and she’d have to play her cards right if she wanted an easy time of it. She sipped at her drink slowly, listening to them mope about their lives before finally, after downing four cups of sake, they finally got up to leave.

She left the money on the counter and rose, leaving the bar but remaining in the shadows as she followed them from a distance. A shudder of excitement shot down her spine, this was it. She took a deep breath, leveling her chakra and steeling her nerves. The two men ducked into an inn on the side of the street and she lingered behind, able to sense their energy as they made their way up to the third floor.

Sayuri’s hand fell instinctively to her upper thigh, brushing against the kunai’s that were strapped there beneath her kimono. Cautiously, she made her way up the stairs, focusing on their energy to find which room they had gone into. From what she could tell there was only four people in the room, but they _were_ expecting her, and that would make it a lot more difficult to take on four shinobi all with their guard up. It was too risky.

Sayuri sighed, leaning back against the wall in defeat.

“They know we’re coming.” A deep, rough voice startled her from thoughts, and she peeked around the corner, eyes practically bugging out of her head at the sight of the scariest man she’d ever seen in her life. His skin was a translucent blue with black jagged gills marking each cheek, not to mention the razor-sharp teeth that flashed each time he spoke. On his shoulder rested a giant sword, seemingly weightless by the ease with which he wielded it.

“It really doesn’t matter.” The man beside him spoke, and though his back was turned, the sound of his voice was startlingly familiar. Like someone she used to know. When he finally turned, she gasped, the sight of him knocking the breath from her lungs. He looked just like Sasuke, Only an older and much more intimidating version.

“Then let’s get it over with.” The shark like man grinned and practically kicked the door down, making Sayuri jump at the sudden noise. She heard the men inside yelling in fear and anger as they entered the room, followed by a few blood-curdling screams of terror that made the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end. Moments later they both emerged, with Eiji slung over shark mans shoulder.

“That’s my kill…” She muttered, watching their backs as they disappeared down the hall.

* * *

Although good sense had told her not go after them, she did anyways. The need to prove herself to Tsunade was a driving factor, of course, but she was also curious about the older Uchiha. From hours of listening to Sakura rant about Sasuke, she had learned a lot about the clan and couldn’t resist the intrigue she felt for him. The Uchiha were known for their skill and strength in battle, and his stoic⸺ almost emotionless⸺ demeanor seemed so odd compared to Sasuke’s.

From her hiding and listening to them, she’d learned that he was Itachi and the other was Kisame. She remembered Sakura telling of Itachi, the reason behind the demise of the Uchiha clan. It was no wonder his presence was so intimidating. How could anyone kill their own family like that?

They were only a few hours outside of Kumogakure now, she’d been following a distance behind them, staying up in the trees while they walked below. The sunset was a bloody red between the treetops and cast an eerie glow throughout the forest.

Finally, they stopped to rest, much to Sayuri’s relief as she sat up in a branch, catching her breath. Her eyes were trained on Itachi, watching as he sat with closed eyes, a serene expression gracing his features. The leaves rustled beside her head as a soothing breeze drifted by.

“So, how long are we going to let her follow us?” Kisame asked nonchalantly with a smirk and Itachi’s eyes finally opened. Sayuri was frozen by his words, heat pounding as her muscles tensed in preparation to fight or more likely, run.

“I suppose you’re right. Though I was enjoying the game.” Before she could react Itachi’s eyes were locked on hers and all she could see was the vibrant red of his sharingan, making the world around her blur till all that was left was the spinning black within his iris and then⸺ she was falling.

The whole world had turned blood red except for shimmering grey clouds and a moon that hung heavy in the sky like a black hole, swallowing up space and time. Yuri could hear the blood rushing in her ears, fists clenched as she strained against the binds the held her down upon a large table.

Itachi stood over her, dressed in the Anbu attire of their village, and the menacing look in his eyes made her blood run cold.

“A kunoichi of the leaf,” He tilted his head slightly, black strands of hair falling over his cheek. “So far from home.”

She practically snarled in rage at his mocking tone and her own incapacitated state, ashamed by how easily they’d caught her. But where was she? How had he brought her here?

“I’m surprised they would send someone so weak on a solo mission. Look how quickly you failed.” A sadistic smile curled his lips as he leaned over her and then tore the kasa from her head, tossing it aside. Her carmine locks spilled across the table like a bloody halo around her head. The heat was stifling in this world, her skin crawling and dripping with sweat. But there was something else too, a dull throb within her body that was familiar but still too faint to identify.

“And you failed your family, your brother.” Sayuri spat and could see his composure slip. In a moment he was on her, holding her jaw in a bruising grip that made her yelp in surprise, their faces inches apart.

“Don’t speak of things you know nothing about.” He growled, squeezing her face in his hand till she could feel her bones creak beneath the pressure. He released her harshly, straightening back up and ignoring the vicious glare she shot back.

“At least I’m not a traitor.” Sayuri was beginning to regret the boldness of her words when Itachi turned on her again, his expression cold and unreadable. The sky seemed to turn a deeper shade of red above them and it made her eyes ache.

“A petulant bitch,” He stated simply, while removing the gloves from his hands. “You know what happens to disobedient children?”

She squirmed beneath his gaze, tugging harder on the restraints. That throbbing ache a more focused feeling that she could have almost confused with arousal if she weren’t so terrified.

“They get beat.” And with those words the back of his hand came down hard across her cheek, knocking her head to the side against the table. Tears welled in her eyes from the force of the blow, crying out when he grabbed a fistful of her hair and forced her to look at him. His free hand went to untying her obi, throwing the sash on the ground once he was done.

“S-stop!” She screamed but he ignored her, releasing his grip on her hair to grab a kunai from his side and begin shredding the fabric of her kimono. Tearing away the only barrier she had left and throwing it to the ground as well. Her whole body flushed with humiliation as his eyes raked over her naked figure, his hands on the table on either side of her hips.

Her breasts were small but perky and she had round, full hips. One of his hands came up, fingers splaying oppressively over her thigh. Her skin was soft and hot beneath his and he noticed the way she shivered at his touch, thighs clenching instinctively.

“You feel it don’t you? The need, craving to be filled up.” His voice was deep and heady, making her stomach knot with excitement. What’s happening to me? She thought, panting lightly. His touch made her whole being ache with desire and at the sound of his voice, she could feel her arousal pool between her legs. His fingers dug into her thigh, causing Sayuri to wince in pain.

“I can smell it, your desire to be used.”

She spared a glance up at him and when their eyes met her heart lurched, the sight of his darkened, commanding gaze making her head spin. Without warning he flipped her over, her arms suddenly free of their restraints as she was forced face down on the table. Itachi gripped her hips, pulling her up so that her ass stuck up in the air while her face remained pressed against the table. He was almost level with her dripping cunt, only having to kneel slightly to press his tongue flat against her folds and taste her.

Sayuri cried out in surprise, flailing her arms desperately as he slid his tongue in and out of her tight hole. A sharp smack on the ass made her quickly calm down, legs trembling as he held her hips still once more.

“Ah, still a virgin.” His breath was hot against the lips of her pussy, clenching around nothing at his words. Her body betraying her with it’s overwhelming need.

“Y-yes!” She cried, tears flowing freely down her cheeks. His hands slid up the backs of her thighs, his touch almost gentle as he rubbed her legs soothingly.

“Have you ever thought about being with a man?” Itachi used his index finger to slide between her folds, rubbing lazy circles into the sensitive bud hidden there. A small moan escaped her lips between the bubbling sobs, her hands gripping the edge of the table for stability.

“… Y-yes.” Sayuri’s voice was a whimper. Her back was starting to ache from the unnatural arch, but she didn’t dare move, fearful of another hit. She heard Itachi chuckle behind her, his finger still teasing her relentlessly.

Suddenly, his two fingers moved up and sunk knuckle deep into her, making her mouth open in a silent “o” of pleasure. Not even giving her time to adjust he began sliding the finger in and out, met with little resistance from how wet she was. Itachi leaned forward and grabbed her by the hair again, pulling her head up as his finger fucked in and out of her dripping pussy.

“Is it everything you imagined?”

“Yes s-sir!” She cried, thrusting her hips back against his fingers and giving into the desperation of her body, ignoring the warnings of her mind. His thick fingers felt so good stretching her and even the stab of pain from his grip on her hair was a delicious contrast that she couldn’t get enough of.

“Already so obedient,” He smirked, feeling her body tense up as release came nearer. “Good girl.” His fingers slipped out for just a second to give her pussy a hard slap before he plunged them in again, making her back arch in pleasure. The heat in her belly was spreading and as her body tensed and writhed, the coil finally snapped.

“I-Itachi!” She screamed hoarsely, her thighs trembling as the walls of her cunt clenched and spasmed around his fingers, throbbing like an endless heartbeat between her legs. The feeling was indescribable, pleasure spreading from between her legs and out into her whole being.

Suddenly the world was falling away again and this time she was really falling, his name still hot on her lips as she fell out of the tree and came crashing to the ground. The impact knocked the wind out of her, but she was still a moaning, writhing mess on the ground. Cheeks flushed and hair stuck to her skin with sweat.

“What did you do?” Kisame asked, looking over at Itachi as they stared down at the whimpering girl at their feet. A satisfied smirk was on his face, watching as her closed eyes fluttered while she moaned, still trapped in his tsukuyomi.

“She’s coming with us.” He said, leaving no room for questions. Kisame looked at him and then back down at the girl, eyebrows furrowed in confusion but nodding none the less.

“Whatever you say.”


End file.
